Nights Rain
by Knight-Of-The-Wolf
Summary: Kikyo died, leaving behind a broken hearted Inuyasha, and a beautiful baby girl. Kagome comes back through the well with her brother, Souta. New enemies, new action!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha, only the plot so don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys this story. I was just listening to a song that my little brother made me listen to a couple days ago, and somehow, over the course of two days my mind came up with this. Let me know what you think, whether you love it or hate it, all reviews are welcome.

6969696969

Prolouge: Hearts Ache

6969696969

Inuyasha glanced back at his big brother, not really suprized that he was there with him. Although he would never admit to needing support, he really did. His mate had died, taken from him in the middle of the night from a flu that had killed many in the village. Kikyo was a strong Priestess, but not even her powers could protect her from the flu.

His heart ached, it felt as if it had been torn out of his body, his soul felt battered and bruised. And so desperately lonely. He fought to keep the tears inside of him, stubbornly refusing anyone to see the hurt he felt inside. His hands curled into fists at his side and he shut his eyes as he listened to the Miroku the Monk, Inuyasha very best friend, speak the words of his god. Begging his god to let Kikyo into heaven, where she was to rest.

He felt Sesshomaru's heavy hand fall upon his shoulder, warm, heavy, and strong. Supportive. Did he know what it was to lose someone close to him? His own life mate? Inuyasha didn't know. He appreciated it though.

Tiny little fingers reached out and tugged on his own, begging for attention. Inuyasha opened his amber eyes and looked down into a beautiful set of golden eyes, much like his own. He knelt down beside the small two year old child and gave the little girl a brave smile. She had all the markings of a demon, a full blooded Dog Demon, but she was only a hanyo like him. She looked shockingly like her father, beautiful golden eyes, long white hair, long sharp teeth. But her face was that of her mothers. Soft pale skin, the sharp angular chin, gently rounded cheeks. The soulful look in the depths of her all knowing and all seeing eyes.

His baby girl, his beautiful Amaya. His daughter reached her chubby arms up to him and he readily took her into his strong arms, holding her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a huge kiss on his stubbly cheek before dropping her head down to bury her face in his neck, somehow knowing, on an instinctual level, that her daddy needed to be comforted.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, the scent of his daughter calming and comforting him better and faster than anything else in his world could. He dropped his gaze down to the smooth dark coffin that held his mate, the mother of his child. Miroku was nearly done, and Inuyasha could feel pressure on his heart. He didn't want to say good bye to his mate, he didn't want to put her body into the cold ground, to be surrounded by layers of think, unyielding, un-loving dirt.

"Inuyasha," Miroku murmured, catching his friends gaze.

The dog demon in question stared pleadingly into his best friends sorrowful eyes, then down to his daughter. Silently he handed his daughter to her godfather, the Fox Demon, Shippo. He stepped forward and grabbed the tough straps of leather that would be used to lower Kikyo's coffin down into the earth grave. Miroku was supposed to take the other end of the leather straps, but Sesshomaru firmly took his place and took the straps into his own hands.

Sesshomaru kept his gaze locked with Inuyasha's as they lowered the Priestess's body into the ground, knowing that his little brother was hurting now. He understood pain. He had lived with it for most of his life, he knew what it was like to have no one to comfort, no one to stand by his side through the toughest of times. He may not have been the best brother to Inuyasha, but we was always there when Inuyasha truly needed him.

When the coffin finally hit its mark, Sesshomaru dropped down to his knees, his eyes still locked on Inuyasha's own, and slowly undid his Kimono, then his haori. Once his upper body was completely bared he looked over to his young human girl and waved her over.

"Rin, my dagger." he murmured, then looked up into Inuyasha's confused amber eyes. He took the white handled dagger into his hand and waved Rin away. "Watch Brother, and learn." he advised and turned his attention to the task at hand. "Dog Demons have their own rituals for the dead. I will perform the one from our families line." he spoke, bringing the sharp blade up to his wrist. "This woman was the mate of a dog demon, and as such has the protection of the souls of all dog demons. This is my life's blood, given freely to guide the soul of my brothers mate to the heavens above." he slid the sharp blade quickly across his own wrist, then held it over the grave and let its drops drip over top of the coffin until the cut quickly seal back up. He leaned forward and brought the dagger to his well muscled chest, just above his heart. "This is the blood of my heart, given freely to guard my sisters' soul through the heavens and into the next life. She will always have my protection, and that of all dog demons." he growled as he quickly made a deep slice across his chest, and let the blood pour out of his body. Ignoring the gasps and cries of the humans he concientraited souly on the task at hand. He waited until the blood stopped before he slowly stood up and met his brothers teary eyes. "May all respect and honour this woman, for she was a Priestess, a Wife, and a Mother. So say I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, Leader of all Dog Demons, Son of Inutasho, Brother to Inuyasha the Hanyo." he ended with a whisper. He took off his soft, pure white fur pelt and laid it gently over the grave.

Inuyasha could feel the tears drop, but he couldn't stop them, couldn't hold them back. It was too much for him to bare. He dropped to his knees and and silently cried as he watched the villagers slowly cover his wife up with earth.

"Daddy," Inuyasha heard his daughter speak softly, "Aya see mommy?" she asked in her teary voice, suddenly afraid, and looked frantically for her mom. She started crying, screaming for her mommy.

He felt so helpless, so hurt. How was he supposed to tell his little girl that her mommy wasn't ever coming back? How was he supposed to live knowing that he could never give his baby girl her mommy? His soul was hurting, more than he ever thought possible and he was sure that his heart was being smashed to little pieces as he knelt, crying.

6969696969

Four Years Later

6969696969

Kagome Higurasi was a woman of many talents. Priestess, Archery teacher, a black belt in Judo, and a Pediatric Doctor. Spending those precious years in the Fuedal Era definitly had an impact on the beautiful, raven haired woman. She was forced to grow up fast, quickly learning that life wasn't always about her, and that life could be taken just as quickly as it could be given. She was no longer the naive girl she was all those years ago. When she came out of the Bone Eaters Well the last time, she was battered, broken hearted, and more determined than ever to make something of herself. She went back to school and worked harder than anyone had ever seen her work before. She recieved straight A's and scholarships to any school she wanted. She swore off all boys, even the gorgeous, popular Hojo who was desperatly in love with her.

She started Judo and Archery right after she finished High School, and excelled at both. She worked on becoming a true Priestess at her families shrine, under the guidance of her Grandfather in her part time, her Medical Studies taking on most of her time. Kagome worked on everything she wanted to with a "never give up" attitude, and suceeded in ever endevour. At twenty seven, she had more life experience than anyone else she knew. At twenty seven, she was sure that she had everything that she wanted, everything that she could ever need.

Why was it then, that she was drawn back to the Bone Eater's Well in her families' sacred shrine?

She could feel the pull every day as she performed her daily prayers, and helped with the chores within the shrine. It was like a magnetic pull, deep within her soul, her heart and body. Everything within Kagome wanted her to go to the well, to throw herself inside and never look back.

But her mind. Her mind told her _no_. Logically she knew that there was nothing, nobody there waiting for her. All of her friends had probably moved on, and had started lives without her. They had families now that they had to focus on. And Inuyasha... well he had chosen Kikyo. He would have stared a family with the Priestess, providing of course, that he didn't get himself killed first. She could feel a little pain in her heart whenever Kagome thought of Inuyasha. She felt no bitterness or hatred towards Inuyasha, or Kikyo, the Priestess. She knew that they were meant to be, it was something that was decided before she ever came into their lives. She would always have a place in her heart for her brave Hanyo. At fifteen years old, Kagome knew that she was in love with the loud mouthed, insulting Dog Demon. He was her first love... and her only love since, and she would always wish him well.

"Hey sis," a bored, male voice called over to her, startling Kagome from her thoughts.

Kagome looked over and gave her younger brother a wide grin, "Hey Souta, how was school?" she asked, playfulling ruffling her fingers through his dark chocolate hair. He had grown a since she came back for good. Her little brother stood a good 6'3'' against her her 5'7, and was a lean mean fighting machine. When she had taken Judo, her little brother started street fighting and boxing. His chest wasn't overly huge, but lean and muscular, nicely cut. She was pretty sure there wasn't an ounce of fat on the 19 year old.

Souta grinned and swung an arm around his sister's shoulders, "Good as to be expected I suppose. Boring though, I don't know why mom is making me take this stuff, we all know that I'm going to become the Priest of this shrine. It was decided on the day I was born, I'm sure!"

Kagome laughed and swung her arm around her brothers' waist. "I know its rough, but one day you'll be thankful for you education, I'm sure of it."

"Whatever sis," Souta sighed and looked towards the little shed that held the Bone Eaters Well. "You were thinking of Inuyasha again." he pointed out, non accusingly, but more as a statement of fact. "Don't try to deny it, sis. I know that look in your eyes probably better than you do," he pointed out when she started to protest.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" she pointed out and let herself get led to the shed in question.

"Nope, I know everything." he grinned, smug. He opened the door to the shed and stepped inside. Silently, he lit the candles surrounding the well and then went to go stand by his sister. He adjusted his back pack around his shoulder and looked down into the dark, seemingly bottomless well. "Its strange, Kagome. When I was younger I never used to understand what you meant," he started, "I never knew what you meant when you said you felt a pull to the well. I could never feel it, so I couldn't possibly understand what you meant."

Kagome gently ran her fingers along the smooth wood of the well, enjoying the pulsing feeling of power that she felt when she touched the sacred wood. "Can you feel it now, Souta?" she asked curiously, peering down into the well with her brother.

"I don't know. My body, my heart and my soul all are being drawn to this place, to go inside the well." he whispeard, and placed dropped his own fingers down to the soft, smooth wood.

Power pulsed inside the tiny shed that housed the Bone Eaters' Well. Souta reached out to grab his sister as a bright, blinding light consumed the entire shed, eating up all light, time and sound. Encluding them.

6969696969

Well? What'd ya think? Push the little blue review button and let me know!

6969696969


	2. Chapter 2New Lives

696969696969

**Authors Note:** Okay, so here's chapter 1. This takes place approximately four and a half years after the death of Kikyo.

696969696969

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha...though I dream about it at night...

696969696969696969696969696969

**Chapter One: **New Lives

696969696969696969696969696969

She grinned toothily at her Uncle Sesshomaru as soon as she laid her beautiful amber eyes upon his person. Amaya stood triumphantly ontop her Uncle's servant, Jaken, after beating him in combat. At seven years old, she was a remarkable girl, slowly forming her own identity within the world. "Uncle, did you see? I beat lord Jaken good this time!" she spoke eagerly, and kicked the green toad demon in the head with her bare foot just for good measure.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and smirked proudly. Even though his brother was a dunderhead, his daughter was another matter. Intellegance shone bright within the amber depths, and her skills were amazing. She moved faster than most of the full blooded dog demons he had found scattered through out the world. She was a quick learner, and had the patience of her Uncle.

"You did remarkable well, Amaya. Come, I have a present I wish to give you for your victory." he murmered and moved towards the thick depths of his forest.

It felt good to finally be able to call it his forest once again. It hadn't really been a hard struggle, but it had been a long struggle to finally regain his place and position of Lord of the Western Lands. He know owned everything and everyone within his lands. He protected them, and they did his bidding. Demons and humans alike. He was now a ruler, like his Great, and Honorable father before him. Only better. Stronger. He would not fail his own kind like his father did.

Finally he reached the spot. A beautiful waterfall poured into a small, beautiful pool. Trees and bushes surrounded the water, protecting its secrets carefully. He took Amaya behind the curtain of water, into the cave behind it. This was were he stayed when he wanted time to himself. Times where he needed to think, or to calm down. It was fully furnished will furs, pillows, shelves of books, and a desk. Everything he could possibly need or desire.

He walked over to the shelf on the wall and pulled it forward, away from the wall. He reached behind the shelf and pulled out a sword, carefully tucked away into its sheath. "Amaya, come here." he growled as power pulsed through the sword under his touch. He knelt down to her height and held the sword carefully within his two hands. It was as long as she was tall, and sharper than any human sword, and most demons' wepons.

"This is my present to you," Sesshomaru started, speaking softly, "This sword was made by the Great Swordsmith Totosai. He made your fathers' sword, the Tetsiga, as well as my own. The Tokijin and the Tessiga. I had Totosai make you a special blade, from my own fang to help keep you safe." he told her, staring deep into her serious eyes so he made sure she was listening and understanding him. "This is the blade, its name is the Talikin. Now, I want you to listen to me. This blade has a soul. It is alive, and it will help protect you when your own claws and fangs are not enough. It is a part of me, and as such, I will know when you use it, and for what purpose you do use it. You must never kill with it, unless it is for self defense. Do you understand me?" he asked firmly.

Amaya nodded quickly, her eyes serious and dark. "Yes, Uncle. I understand you. I will kill no one with the Talikin, unless it is for self defense." she repeated dutifully.

Sesshomaru nodded, pleased with his neice, "Now, as you are aware, once you reach thirteen years of age, you will start to age at a more sedate and relaxed pace. Once you reach that age, you will be allowed to start joining hunts, you will be able to leave the fortress with only a small guard of only one or two protectors. But," he raised his voice just a touch when he saw her eyes brighten considerably, "but, you will be in training every day untill then, untill I am completely satisfied with your skills."

Unable to hold back her excitement anymore, Amaya leaped forward and through herself into her Uncle's arms, burying her face into his neck, "Thank you Uncle Sesshomaru, I love you so much!" she exclaimed.

Silently, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his neice's small body, and grinned. He hadn't been this happy since he first realized he loved Rin like his own pup. A bond had been created, and he could do nothing to sever it. He was totally wrapped around his neice's little finger.

6969696969696969696969

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, very slowly, horribly terrified of what she knew she would find. Wide open space, masses of beautiful, full healthy trees, miles upon miles of blue sky. Fresh clean air, with no hint of smog or pollution. "Shit." Kagome growled rubbed her temples.

"This place is gorgeous!" Souta grinned, his eyes wide with amazement as he looked around him.

Kagome jumped, not expecting her brother to be there. "Souta?" wispeared, "Why are you here, I wonder?"

Souta shrugged and placed his hand back on the well, "Well, whatever it was that brought us here is gone. The power has left. Looks like we'll be here for a while."

Kagome sighed, "Shit, this could be bad. Look, stick with me, and trust your insticts. You're a Priest, you have powers. If we're attacked, be sure to use them." she instructed firmly as she held out a hand infront of her, palm face up. She swept her opposite hand over the other and watched as a set of bows and arrows appeared in her hand. The familiar weight of the bow and the quiver of arrows made her feel instintly better. Calm. Cool. Collected.

"Come on, I think I can find my way to the village where I stayed at last time. Someone should recognize me, or at least point us in the direction of my friends."

Souta nodded mutely and silently followed his sister, his eyes, ears, and all of his senses were on high alert. He was excited, so excited to be here, in the fudeul era, during a time or war, a time where demons walked the earth. All of his childhood dreams were coming true. He followed his sister for about six miles before they finally reached the village. The first thing he noticed was the stares. Men and women of all ages were staring, children stopped playing their games and watched curiously at the newcomers. He supposed there would be less people staring if he were wearing the clothes of a Priest, like his sister. Instead a pair of well worn blue jeans and a wife beater.

He heard a tiny "meow" to he left, and Souta looked towards the sound. A tiny kitten, white with black paws and ear tips, and black stripes across its two tails. A strange, glowing red eyes. Wait a minute..._two tails?_ "Uh, Kagome, why does that kitten have two tails? Is it a demon?" he asked curiously, then yelped in suprise as the kitten was engulfed in a ball of hot fire. His eyes wide, he watched as a huge cat appeared before him, jumping over villagers to stand before him.

Kagome quickly stepped back beside her brother and grinned with pleasure. "Looks like we've been found, Souta. Kirara, is that really you?" Kagome asked as she reached out and touched the soft, silky fur of the fire cat. Kirara let out a growl as she nudged her face into Kagome's body, then turned to Souta expectantly. "Its good to see you too old friend. This is my brother Souta. Souta, this is Kirara, the brave Fire Cat who protected me during my time in the fudeul era."

Souta nodded and bowed quickly at the waist, "It is an honor to meet you," he wispeared, his voice gruff. Kirara nudged his body with her face and Souta laughed, reaching up with his hand to scratch behind Kirara's ears. He had her purring in zero point two seconds.

"Kirara, could you take us to Sango and Miroku? Are they here with you?" she asked, and at Kirara's growl, Kagome jumped onto the giant Fire Cats back. After some encouraging, Souta followed in suit.

Kirara jumped up with amazing strength and sped off to the other side of the village, where her mistress stayed with the monk. She landed gently on the ground and waited paitently for the Priestess and her brother to get off her back. She then transformed back into her kitten form. She jumped up into Souta arms, and then purred contentedly as her ears were being stroked by the hands of a professional cat scratcher.

"Kirara, is that you?" a familiar female voice called out from the large house. Sango came to the door and froze when she saw the two human's standing outside her door, her own Fire Cat gathered up into a man's arms.

Sango opened the door and walked outside, her steps slow and unsure. Her face had slowly been drained of all color and she came to a full stop infront of Kagome. Sango reached a hand up and placed her fingers ever so softly upon Kagome's cheek. "Kikyo?" she wispeared, brows lowered in concentration, "No, not Kikyo. Kagome." her eyes snapped up to Kagome's and she cocked her head to the side hopefully. "Is it really you Kagome?" she asked, her hand still cupping the Priestess's cheek.

Kagome grinned, and enveloped her best friend in a hug bear hug. Sango squealed and hugged Kagome close to her before the two women jumped up and down like two school girls, laughing with excitement. "Its great to see you again Sango. This is my brother, Souta. Souta, this is Sango, the demon exterminator, and my best friend." she introduced, a huge happy grin on her face.

Sango laughed and turned to Kagome's brother. He stood taller than her, maybe even a little taller than Miroku, and definatly larger than Miroku was. He was a beautiful man, dark chocolate hair, soft brown eyes-still filled with the innocence of the young. He carried a smile, a contented smile as he carried her Fire Cat in his large arms. He had on clothes from the future, a tight white shirt that clearly showed off his well built and well toned arms. His chest and torso were well defined and toned, but not bulky. He was wearing soft denim, Sango recognized them from the one time Kagome came through the well wearing them. Yes, Kagome's brother was a beautiful specimin to behold. "It's nice to finally meet you, Souta-chan. Kagome always spoke of you." she murmered.

Always mindful of his manners, Souta bowed to the older, beautiful woman, and gave her a devilish grin. "Its nice to meet you, Miss Sango. I always wondered who the great demon exterminator was. Kagome's stories are filled with you, your courage and honor. I think, however, that she neglected to inform me of your great beauty, however."

Sango couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks, but she grinned in response. "I like you Souta." she smiled. "I'm afraid you just missed Miroku. He went to the next village over to purify some new temple." she explained as she led them into her house.

Kagome frowned, "Thats too bad, I've been missing him. I've been missing the both of you. I thought about you guys every day since I left." she confessed with a sad, wistful smile.

Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and gave a quick hug as she led her friend into the kitchen, "Well, if you plan on staying the night, Miroku should be home by supper time, maybe a little later."

Souta follwed the ladies in and marvaled at all of the wepons the house carried. A huge boomerang was hung of on the wall, alongside a beautiful sword. Swords, shield, axes, bows and arrows, this house seemed to house it all. "You have a beautiful house, Miss Sango. I love your wepons." he spoke after his quiet inspection, using his fingers to feel the strange energy that was being housed inside of them. A Youkia energy?

"Thanks, Souta. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you test them out." Sango winked and set a tea cup infront of him. "Alright, Kagome, tell me whats going on. I thought you told me you were never coming back?"

69696969696969

Inuyasha stalked back to the fortress, more tierd and weary that he could ever remember being. He had successfully settled issues in the southern borders of the Western Lands, with the extra help of twenty full blooded dog demons as his wildcard. A few harsh words and a full out battle had resulted in peace, after the Southern Rebels had been put in their place. All he wanted now, was to rest for a good hour in the hot springs, visit with his daughter for a while, and then sleep. God, he desperatly needed sleep.

The thought of his daughter though, set a content smile upon his face and he trudged on ahead without complaint. His beautiful baby girl was quickly growing up on him. Strong and beautiful, stubborn just like her father. She reminded him daily of Kikyo... and oddly enough, of Kagome.

It had been a long time since he last had a lingering thought of the raven haired beauty who helped him defeat Naraku, who helped give him back Kikyo. He had wondered about the priestess for a long time after she left to go back down the well for good. He wondered how she faired, wondered if she had found someone else to give her heart too. Inuyasha knew that he had broken her heart, he knew it and was ashamed for it. He felt love for Kagome too, but his own heart belonged to Kikyo, his soul and honor demanded that he be with her. She was his mate. Dog demons don't leave their mates behind for someone else. But he still wondered.

When Kikyo had Amaya, he started thinking less about Kagome, and more about the family he had. He started the life he wanted, with the woman he chose, and his beautiful baby girl. He would have loved to live out the rest of his days with what he had, but unfortunatly that just didn't happen. Kikyo died, and left him with a baby girl, left him broken hearted in the worst possible way.

But he was better now, and the loss of Kikyo wasn't so much of an ache in Inuyasha's heart now. He honestly was thankful for Sesshomaru for dragging him to their ancestral home, to start a new life amoung his own kind. It had healed the whole in Inuyasha's heart, and truth be told, he didn't mind Sesshomaru now. He learned new things from his older brother, like the politics of being a Lord, like their father. Things like the dog demon past, of past battles, history. Inuyasha felt accepted into the demon world where his brother lived, and for it, he felt complete, well, more complete then when he was living amoung the humans who feared and hated him.

His daughter had a better life too, Inuyasha thought, she didn't have to live near the humans, where they would fear her and hurt her like they did him. She would learn how to become strong from her family, from her father and her uncle. She would grow to be _more_ than what he ever was.

It was funny to think that Sesshomaru would ever like being an uncle, but the pool old sap acted as if Ayama was his own pup. He gave the girl lessons in everything, math, history, writing, and of course, fighting. She was the smartest, and strongest young girl in Sesshomaru's entire fortress. Yes, Sesshomaru was quite the uncle.

"My Lord!" one of the dog demons shouted from the back of the pack. Inuyasha stopped walking and looked up, motioning for the others to continue on ahead of him.

"Yes Brendan?" Inuyasha responded gruffly, resting his left hand upon the hilt of his sword. The movement was done unconciously.

Brenden eyed the famed Tetsuiga before turning his gaze to meet Inuyasha's. "My Lord, we've picked up a scent near your village. Smells like a pack of demons on the rampage." he reported dutifully.

Inuyasha glanced towards his human village and let out a low growl. "Go on without me. I'll be home later on tonight." he promised.

"My lord, if I may be so bold," Brendan let out a low growl, "I would go with you. I will watch your back," he suggested.

Inuyasha looked down at the young pup, he was only around 20 years old, and was nearly at the bottom of the ranks. The pure blooded dog demon had proved useful in battle however, and refused to back down even when he was outnumbered. "Alright, follow me, and keep up!" Inuyasha growled and dashed off towards his village.

6969696969696969

Ok guys, let me know what you think...thats right...just hit that little blue button thats says review. Yup, thats the one...now press it! Express any opinion flames or otherwise! You know you wanna!

6969696969696969


	3. Chapter 3: Circumstancial Meeting

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me so far! I'm sorry I didn't update a little sooner, but it was my birthday and I decided to do a little partying...for like a week straight! Anyway, for anyone who wanted to know, or had any questions about Souta-he is a Priest. He has the same spiritual powers as his sister, just a little different. If you have any other questions or comments, just leave a review and let me know about them...I'll answer you as quick as possible.

Also, a special thanks to Neko Kagome who shared her wonderful idea about Shippo, I'm still thinking about your idea...

Anyways, on with the show!

P.S : I do not own Inu Yasha, so don't sue me...I only own a little tiny "Kagome" figurine...she's so cute with her little bow and arrow!

696969696969

696969696969

Circumstancial Meeting

696969696969

Kagome could feel something imperceptible at the very edges of her mind. It was as if her mind were trying to tell her something, but she couldn't figure it out, And then she physically felt it, almost about the same time a loud piercing scream ran through the air, cleaving through the silence inside Sango's beautiful home. Kagome frowned and looked at Sango, who was already racing towards her living room, pulling off her casual clothing, revealing the Demon Exterminator outfit on underneath the dress. She pulled down the Hiraikotsu from its' place of honor on the wall, and held it easily behind her back.

Kagome ran to the door with Sango, grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows that she left on the porch. Souta, in all the confusion, followed his sister, eager to help whatever the problem was. He could feel multiple demonic aura's inside the village, and he didn't have to guess as to what the famous Sango Taijiya would do next. Kirara, the demon Fire Cat, jumped down from her place at his shoulder and transformed into her giant, more deadly form. Sango jumped on the her trusted, and loyal friend, then held a hand out to Kagome. "Just like old time?" she asked with a wide grin.

Kagome swung her hand up, then pulled herself onto Kirara. She turned to her little brother, "Stay here where it's safe!" she spoke sternly, then flew off ahead, already notchin an arrow into her bow.

Souta snorted and broke off into a dead run towards the village. Like hell he'd be left at home, to be 'safe' when his sister could be in danger! As he ran towards the village, he thought of what he might use as a wepon against demons. He had watched Kagome use her spiritual powers to bring forth a bow and a quiver of purifing arrows; could he do the same? But as Souta copied his sisters actions, he decided that it wouldn't do if he brought forth a wepon that he couldn't possibly use in fighting. Bowfighting was his sisters forte', not his. Souta's skills, in the art of fighting were many, but mostly hand to had combat. But he did have some experience with the sword. Grinning, Souta used the power of his mind and soul together to create a powerful, purifing sword. It appeared whole and solid within his hand. A beautiful silver blade, sharper than a razor, and probably deadly too! He had been thinking about a cross between Inuyasha's blade and a pirates' cutlass, and the result had been a wide blade that curved just slightly, but was light and manuverable within Souta's capable hands.

Grinning like a mad man, Souta slid the blade carefully into the sheath that was held at his back, by a thick leather strap that crossed his chest. He ran full tilt now, as he saw smoke rising from the village now, a sure sign of a rising fire. He saw the demons, everywhere, it was like a small army of Snake Yokai, mix with just a few Centipiede Yokai. Sango was on the ground, her Hiraikotsu swinging with deadly accuracy in one hand, her Katana in the other, killing the demons' with a savageness that he had only heard about in legends and myths. His sister, beautiful, kind, _gentle_ Kagome, sat upon the Great Fire Cat and shot arrows as savagely as Sango was. Her accuracy was deadly, and no demon, once within her sights, ever lived. She let the arrows fly like bullets, barely a second was lost between the time she shot the first arrow, reached for her second, and then shot that arrow. And her eyes, they seemed to be so focused now, so intent on her target, full of fire and excitement. It had been so long since he had seen that look from his sister.

A shrill scream caught his attention, dragging it from his sister to a mother grasping her two children close to her, fearfully watching as demons surrounded her on all sides, forming a large circle around her. Sucking in a deep, and hopefully brave breath, Souta went charging in, drawing his sword easily down and through the first demon, making a hole within the circle. He walked easily to the woman and her children and stood infront of them.

"C'mon now, a woman and her two children against all of you demons? Where's the honor in that? Come fight me!" he challenged them with false bravado, keeping his grin on his face. He held his sword out infront of him and when the first demon moved to strike, instinct seemed to take over him. He barely felt himself move as he watched his arm lift, swinging the sword in an upward arc, slicing the head clean off a giant snake, then follow through with a downward stroke against the wide, slick chest of the demon snake beside it. It seemed to be like an intricate dance, full of quick, nimble side-steps, and then moving your arms and in correspondance with the rest of your body. It was like the knowledge of fighting was just _there_, like it had been passed down from generations before, the ability to fight as if it were a dance, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

When Souta had stuck down the last of the Snake Yokai surrounded the mother and her children, he urged them to run to safety, wherever that may be. He looked for his sister, wondering if she was okay. He could see her, she was circled by a whole entire army of yokai, and with a mere bow in her hand, he wondered it it were even possible for her to kill them all. He could see, as he started to run towards his sister, he Sango cutting through the throng of demons, destroying everything in her path. Kirara was ripping apart the Snake Demons, using her sharp, ever powerful jaws to crush the lesser demons. Deciding he was definatly needed, Souta jumped right in, sword slicing eagerly infront of him, ready to do its master's bidding.

The army was just too big, there was too many Snake Demons. They would defeat them with just shear numbers. For every one demon they killed, three more rose up to take its place.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" a loud male voice growled, and a huge clump of demons dissapeared under the powerful attack.

Souta turned to look at who yelled the words of his childhood hero, and he let out a little holler of glee when he saw Inuyasha, claws bared, his tall, lean body leaping through the demons, using his own claws to kill any demon within range.

It took barely five minutes after Inuyasha and his follower appeared before the demons realized that they were fighting a losing battle and ran while they still could. Souta held the sword down at his side, the tip of the sharp blade just barely touching the ground, and wiped away the sweat, grim, and demon blood from his face. He was breathing hard, but he had never felt better. Although, he had to admit, as he watched his sister run over to him, screaming her head off at him, that he would now have no manhood left in him when his sister was done tearing him a new hole.

"Souta, you irresponsible, foolish, idiot! I thought I told you to stay at Sango's! Do you even realize what mom would have done to me if you'd been hurt? One little nick on your precious body and I'd be dead!" she screamed, poking her trembling finger into his thick, chest. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?" she wispeared on a seperate note, "You realise that you're safety is not guaranteed out here?"

Souta nodded, forcing himself to at least show some sort of regret for his actions, "I'm sorry sis, but I thought that you and Miss Sango would need some backup. And I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself. Like you said, I'm a Priest, I should know how to use my powers." he retorted, then glanced over to Sango and Kirara, who were talking with Inuyasha and his friend. "Hey Inuyasha!" Souta called out, and then walked over to his hero.

Inuyasha's follower stepped infront of Souta and crossed his arms infront of his chest, "You will not talk to my Lord without persmission, human." the boy, who really wasn't any older than Souta, commanded.

Souta smirked and let his chest muscles involuntarily flex, "Oh yeah, and who's gonna stop me? You?" Souta laughed and slid his sword into the sheath at his back, before letting his arms drop down, easy and relaxed at his sides. He was filled with bloodlust and adreniline at the moment, the poor demon wouldn't last ten seconds against him.

The follower growled at the insult and reached out to punch Souta in the face, "You bastard!"

Souta side-stepped the punch and swung his arm up in defence, punching the demon square under the jaw. He stepped forward, grabbed the offending demon by the front of his shirt and pulled him clear off the ground, "Come back when you can actually hit me, pup." Souta laughed and tossed him ten feet away.

Inuyasha chuckled and looked to the man who discrased poor Brenden. He looked oddly familiar, with his short black hair, those soft, innocent eyes. Someone from his past...Kagome's brother? What was his name? S...Sota? Silla? Souta? Yes Souta. He reached out with a clawed hand and removed a piece of demon skin from the boys broad shoulder, "You've grown," Inuyasha spoke gruffily. Then gave him a wide grin, "This your first kill?" At Souta's nod, Inuyasha laughed and looked back at his young charge, who was just starting to pick himself up from the ground. "You're lucky this man didn't take your head, you idiot. Next time, when someone wants to talk to me, let them talk to me. Especially when they are and big and bad as this one." he laughed.

His laugh slowly died as he spotted Kagome, for the first time in years. A smile, one he couldn't quiet get ride of stayed on his face as he stepped past Souta to speak to his sister. It really was amazing how she still looked like his Kikyo, with the long, black hair, the priestess robes. Her eyes had changed, grew a little harder, a little colder. He could tell that she had grown up, just with the knowledge she seemed to hold within her eyes. But this one was Kagome. Soft, gentle Kagome, who would give everything for the people she loves. Who stood by him, even when he chose another girl over her.

"Kagome," he wispeared, his voice gruff with emotion. He reached out with his arms and was filled with happiness when she threw herself into his arms, just like the old days. Her face was buried in his neck, and her body seemed to be trembling with emotion, "Gods, Kagome, I've missed you."

Kagome laughed, through the tears and nodded her head, "I've missed you too, Inuyasha!"

6969696969

Sesshomaru held his nieces' hand as they walked back together, to the Great Fortress. The energetic girl that she was, kept talking about her daddy, and how excited she was that he was coming back again, about how she wanted Rin to take her out hunting again, etc, etc. It sure was good thing that he was well accainted with little girls who talked non stop, Sesshomaru decided as he sent a fond look down to Amaya.

His thoughts turned to his most precious treasure, his beautiful Rin. She was such a beautiful woman, now that she was all grown up. Even he had to admit that he did a damn good job at raising the girl. He had taken her in when she was but a little pup, barely six years old. She had taken care of him when he had stupidly gotten himself hurt, and even though he didn't need the girls help, she stuck by his side anyway. When she didn't come to see him that last day, he knew something was wrong, and upon following his yokai instincts, along with his natural _inu_ curiousity, he went to go find the girl. When he found her, dead, on the path she had taken in order to try to run to him for safety, he couldn't deny his need to repay her kindness. So he drew out the Tenseiga, and for the first time in his life, he cut away the demons of death, and brought her back to life.

She had followed him ever since, a constant, unjudging companion. Her innocence never failed to amaze him, even as she had steadily grown older through the years. Her eyes gleamed with innocence, no matter what she witnessed, no matter what Jaken put her through, and no matter what happened within her life. She was always such a happy, beautiful, innocent child. However, somewhere down the line, she seemed to have inheirited the _inu_'s curious peronality. The girl always wanted to _know_ things. Why was the grass green, why was Sesshomaru able to transform into a giant demon dog, while others of his kind could only transform into smaller versions of his form? Where did babies come from? He refused to answer that one, so he sent her to one of the women folk of his clan for explaination.

God he loved his pup, she had such a hold on his heart, and dispite what anyone else thought, she had him completely and utterly devoted to her, completely wrapped around her little finger. His beautiful Rin.

The object of his thoughts was awaiting him at the fortress gates, bow in one had, a quiver of arrows at her back, and a sword latched to her hip. She was wearing dark hunting gear, and he couldn't even pick up her scent. Her face was laced with worry and concern, but never-the-less lit up with happiness when he appeared in her sights. She didn't run to him anymore, but walked at a hurried pace so as not to embarass her lord.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama. And you too, Amaya." Rin grinned and gave the little girl a high five. Amaya laughed and with one last look at her uncle, she ran into the fortress in search of her father.

Sesshomaru watched his niece run into the fortress before turning back to look at Rin. "What bothers you, Rin?" he asked, his voice deep and soft, comforting to Rin.

She looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, one of the few people to actually be able to do so without disrespecting the great Lord, and she frowned. "Inuyasha has not returned with the rest of the pack, my lord. His second in command says that Inuyasha ran to his human village, which was under attack from demons. He took only a young pup with him to guard his back." she spoke softly, quietly.

Sesshomaru frowned, "How long ago did our pack return?" he asked, taking into consideration the way his ward was dressed.

"Over an hour, there's been no word on the village, or your brother." she replied instantly.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Am I also to presume that you are wanting to go to the village?" he asked, letting out a sharp wistle for his dragon. At her curt nod he sighed. "Very well, you may come. But you will listen to my commands." he ordered firmly and as AhUn came to a steady halt beside his master. Sesshomaru helped Rin get onto the great two headed dragon and then broke out into a dead run towards the human village.

6969696969696969

Well...what'd ya think? Let me know in your review!

6969696969696969


End file.
